Guardian Reborn
by Muse's Inspiration
Summary: WIP Crossover with David Eddings' works The Belgariad and Mallorean Series books. The School becomes a haven for more than just mutants.
1. Guardian Reborn

**Guardian Reborn**

**Type of Story: **Standalone (Could become series)

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** X-men, OC

**Feedback: Emily_joyner@ureach.com**

**Web Site: **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them; I only play with them…

**Additional Disclaimer**: I'd like to **_think_ that I'm being original here, but more than likely I'm not. If anyone else has read anything like this, please let me know so that I can give credit where it's due!**

**A/N:**  This is a crossover story.  I've been working on this idea for several months now and have finally decided to go forth with it.  It's a crossover with X-men (movieverse) and the fantasy books by David Eddings: The Belgariad and The Mallorean series.  Actually, it's more like I'm taking a premise of David Eddings' works and incorporating it into the story…  Oh hell with it! – just read the story darn it! : - )  

I would also like to take the time to extol the virtues of the amazing authors David and Leigh Eddings.  Amazing authors, capable of the most captivating stories!  I highly recommend them!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________

The moment he saw her, he knew there was something different about her.  Something in her eyes, her gaze, that made her seem infinitely older than she appeared.  The light blue eyes seem to almost snap with vitality, but were also steeped in dark mystery.  It was a gaze that could hold you captive…  Mesmerizing.  There was more to her than she would ever let anyone know.

But that wasn't his concern right now.  His concern was getting the school computer network back up and running before the Professor and Dr. Grey returned.  Whatever Kitty did to it, they couldn't get it fixed.  And since Guardian Network Consultants were the only ones willing to come to the school, he could only pray that this woman could save the day!

"Ms. Guardian?" he asked while extending his hand to her.  He had manners, just never really used them.  But there was something about this woman, her bearing, which made you become proper.

She took his hand in a firm grip and met his gaze directly.  So directly, in fact, that he was compelled to look away from her… Something that he rarely felt the need to do.  Could she be a mutant, maybe?

"I'm Py… John.  The computer lab's this way."  He turned and led the way to where disaster and chaos currently reigned.  

As he followed the route to his impending doom, he kept surreptiously glancing at Beldiara Guardian, Network Guru.  He couldn't quite believe that this regal looking woman was a computer genius.  She was rather tall for a woman, standing only slightly shorter than his own six foot tall frame.  She had the most amazing black hair and fair skin with those arresting light blue eyes.  What stood out the most about her, however, was the shock of pure white hair that was at her temple.  Definitely natural, she made no attempt to hide or disguise it.  Even Rogue tried to not call attention to her own platinum locks.

She was well dressed, in what could only be a specially tailored pants suit in navy blue.  Expensive, you could almost smell the money that went into the tailormanship of the cut and fall of the fabric.  Black dress boots, tasteful computer work bag and cell phone completed the ensemble.

All in all, it was intimidating to say the least.


	2. Guardian Reborn: Chapter 2

**Guardian Reborn: Chapter 2**

**Type of Story: **Standalone (Could become series)

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** X-men, OC

**Feedback: Emily_joyner@ureach.com**

**Web Site: **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them; I only play with them…

**Additional Disclaimer**: I'd like to **_think_ that I'm being original here, but more than likely I'm not. If anyone else has read anything like this, please let me know so that I can give credit where it's due!**

Beldiara looked around the lab as she entered and stifled a sigh.  Chaos was obviously the rule of the day here.  Cat-45 cable lay everywhere, network cards were tossed on the tables, computer cases were strewn everywhere and above all of this was the noticeable tinge on ozone lingering on the air.  Something somehow had been shorted out.  Electrical fires were on the verge, she just _knew_ it.

She looked at the young brunette crawling around on the floor, looking for all the world like she was trying to crawl _through_ the floor and asked her, "What, exactly, is the problem?"

Kitty looked up, startled, and almost phased through the floor right then and there.  "Well, I couldn't get logged on to the school's network.  So, I checked the cable, it was plugged in, I jiggled the cable to the hub, still didn't work, so I tried another computer…  But I still couldn't get logged on.  I thought maybe it was the network card, so I took the machine apart and replaced the card, but when that didn't' work, and I didn't get a link light, I figured it must be the protocols… maybe it didn't have an IP address to go to.  About that time, Bobby thought it'd be great fun to throw a snowball at me and it hit that printer over there and from there…. Well… you know?"

All Beldiara could do was just look at the young girl.  She wasn't entirely sure, but she thought the girl had just said all of that in just one breath.  She blinked and shook her head slightly and looked around the room.  After one pass, Beldiara noticed an equipment rack in the corner.  Walking over, she opened the rack and looked through it for a moment.  She poked her head in, looked at the rear of the router that was in the rack and noticed what she figured would be the problem.

Beldiara poked her head back out and asked the girl, "Did you by any chance check to see if the hub was plugged into the router?"

Kitty opened and closed her mouth, flushing at her mistake.

"Um… no."

Well, she'd give the kid some credit.  She was honest at least.  She'd have to admit, she didn't think she could do it.  Especially after all the mess that had taken place in here.

Beldiara sighed to herself, plugged the patch cable back into the router and closed the rack.  She then stepped back, looked around and began surveying the damage to the computer lab.  It was then that something occurred to her.  She had not seen one adult since she got here.  She had a sneaking suspicion that no one knew about this fiasco.  Going on a hunch, she turned and looked at the teenaged boy that had escorted her down here.

"John.  I'm going to go on a hunch that none of your teachers know about this, do they?"

John jumped and proceeded to blush, knowing they were going to be ratted out.  But something told him not to lie this lady.  She'd know, and she expected honesty from them.

"No.  If they did, we'd be on detention for life.  We didn't mean for this to happen."  

Kitty looked like she was about to cry.  "No one else would come out.  The minute they heard 'School for the Gifted' the pretty much hung up on us.  We'll find a way to pay you for coming out here."

Beldiara looked at the abject sorrow on their faces and was instantly reminded of her cousins, Poldaran and Polnedra.  The twins were _always into something, and then begging for help afterwards.  _

Smiling sardonically, sighing softly, Beldiara reached into her computer bag and proceeded to twist her hair up and clip it into place.  She then took her suit jacket off, displaying what could only be a tailor-made gray silk tank top underneath.  She then grabbed her toolkit and dropped to her knees and crawled under the lab tables, setting to work on getting the mess cleaned up.

She looked back up at the teenagers and said, "Well?  Are you going to help me?  Or are you just going to stand there and wait for the Second Coming?"

John and Kitty looked at each other and then looked down at Beldiara.  "Ma'am…  We can't afford for you to do anymore work.  We can maybe pay for the trip here and for what you did over there at the rack… But that's it."

Beldiara just smiled and looked at them… the resemblance, personality wise, was uncanny to the twins.  "Don't worry about that.  We'll work something out."  And handed a screwdriver to Kitty.


	3. Guardian Reborn: Chapter 3

**Guardian Reborn: Chapter 3**

**Type of Story: **Standalone (Could become series)

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** X-men, OC

**Feedback: Emily_joyner@ureach.com**

**Web Site: **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them; I only play with them…

**Additional Disclaimer**: I'd like to **_think_ that I'm being original here, but more than likely I'm not. If anyone else has read anything like this, please let me know so that I can give credit where it's due!**

Kitty was just finishing plugging the last network cable into the back of the last computer when she noticed Beldiara motion for her to stand up.  As she did so, the Professor and Dr. Grey walked into the room.  It didn't escape her that Beldiara got her up before she could get caught and that there was no indication beforehand that they were coming.  Odd, that.

The Professor looked around and his gaze settled on Beldiara.  He took in her clothing and her bearing and couldn't help but think to himself that she seemed familiar.  He couldn't place how he knew her, and dismissed it for the moment.  He looked inquiringly at Kitty and John.

John flushed, looking from the Professor and Dr. Grey and then turned to Beldiara.  "Ms. Guardian?  This is Professor Xavier and Dr. Grey.  Dr Grey?  Professor?  This is Beldiara Guardian from Guardian Network Consultants."  Charles and Jean couldn't help but start slightly at the show of manners from John, but quickly recovered and moved forward to shake hands with the young woman.

Introductions made, hands shook, pleasantries exchanged and discussing innocuous items such as how lovely the school was and what lovely weather they had been having out of the way, Jean finally cut to the chase.  "Excuse me, Ms. Guardian. But why exactly are you here?"  Beldiara set Jean on edge for some reason and she wanted to know why the woman was here.

Beldiara smiled to herself.  The redhead almost exuded anxious bewilderment and protectiveness.  She couldn't fault Jean, though.  She herself was just as protective about her loved ones.

"Well, Dr. Grey.  Kitty here was troubleshooting a problem and thought that she made the issue worse.  Being a little impulsive, they called me in and discovered it was a simple unplugged cable.  It's been taken care of and we've worked out payment arrangements."  Beldiara didn't think all of the details needed to come out right now… no harm, no foul.

Kitty and John looked at each in relief.  She wasn't going to rat them out.  But then what she said really hit them.  Payment arrangement?  Huh?

Charles looked at Beldiara in interest.  "What payment arrangements did you three make, if I may ask?"

Beldiara looked at Charles and then at Kitty and John.  "They are going to work for me on the weekends and pay me back a portion of each paycheck.  They'll get training, to keep further incidents like this from happening, and take care of their financial responsibilities at the same time."

"That sounds quite fair, Ms. Guardian." Charles stated.

Jean frowned.  There just wasn't something quite right here.  She decided to do something she normally wouldn't do.  She opened her mind and gently probed into Beldiara's thoughts.

Only to be just as gently pushed away and slammed out.

Jean stepped back slightly, she was so surprised.  Blinking at her, she noticed Beldiara smile slightly at her.  Jean flushed at her own impetuousness.  She knew she had been caught, but wasn't sure how.  She had never run into something like that before and tried again, only to run into shields the likes of which she had never seen.  Not even Logan's mind was shielded like that.

Jean stepped back some more, letting Beldiara know that she was backing down.  But she projected the thought to her that she would be watching her, as long as she was associating with the children.  Beldiara nodded in acknowledgement to the warning.  Jean couldn't be sure if she actually heard her, though. She had never run across someone quite like Beldiara. 

Charles watched the exchange between the two women.  The only indication of something taking place was Jean stepping back and blushing and Beldiara nodded slightly.  He looked curiously at Beldiara and was struck again by how familiar she looked.  Where did he know her from?


End file.
